


Lucky

by Ddram



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ddram/pseuds/Ddram
Summary: A Beca nunca le gustó dejar las cosas en manos de la suerte.Pensareis que para una persona tan distraída como ella este hecho era algo incompatible con todo su ser, pero no es así, por mucho que tardara y aunque lo hiciera en el último momento las cosas siempre se hacían, bien o no, pero se hacían.Ahora mismo se encontraba en su antigua casa, la de las Bellas, no quiere preguntar como Amy ha conseguido que podamos volver un fin de semana completo aquí, sus tácticas no siempre son de lo más alentadoras y normalmente se encuentran en el filo de lo legal. Pero no quiere pensar en eso.O, el fin de semana que Beca pasa en la antigua casa de las Bellas, y no puede evitar que los sentimientos por su co capitana que creía ya enterrados vuelvan a resurgir.





	Lucky

A Beca nunca le gustó dejar las cosas en manos de la suerte.  
Pensareis que para una persona tan distraída como ella este hecho era algo incompatible con todo su ser, pero no es así, por mucho que tardara y aunque lo hiciera en el último momento las cosas siempre se hacían, bien o no, pero se hacían.

  
Ahora mismo se encontraba en su antigua casa, la de las Bellas, no quiere preguntar como Amy ha conseguido que podamos volver un fin de semana completo aquí, sus tácticas no siempre son de lo más alentadoras y normalmente se encuentran en el filo de lo legal. Pero no quiere pensar en eso.  
Este es el fin de semana de su cumpleaños, cumplirá veinticinco mañana, el sábado, y ha conseguido reunirse con todas sus antiguas amigas y compañeras, cosa que no ha sido posible desde la graduación. Y encima están en el sitio en el que convivieron durante tres años, están en la casa que vio todas las peleas, las riñas, los enfados, pero que también presenció las noches interminables de charlas y confidencias, los romances de discotecas y las aventuras secretas de más de una pareja.

Esta casa les vio crecer.

Y por ese motivo una de las Bellas en particular está como una niña pequeña que ha tomado demasiada azúcar antes de irse a dormir, Chloe no puede aguantar las lágrimas de emoción cada vez que le viene un pequeño recuerdo de su época universitaria. Estar juntas de nuevo y donde todo empezó es más de lo que el corazón de Chloe puede aguantar.  
También puede tener algo que ver el hecho de que le vaya a entrar la regla en menos de tres días.  
Pero la pelirroja es muy sensible, con o sin regla.  
A todo esto se le une el ver a Beca de nuevo, su gran amor universitario, y puede que también post-universitario. En cuanto la vio saltó a sus brazos, le sorprendió que no se cayeran al suelo y que la DJ tuviese suficiente fuerza como para mantenerse en pie y sostener a Chloe en sus brazos a la vez. La morena tuvo que reprimir el cortocircuito que estaba empezando a producirse en su mente a sentir las firmes piernas de su amiga en torno a su cintura, y a su vez trató de apartar todas aquellos pensamientos que sin duda eran para mayores de dieciocho y de contenido explícito.  
Un profundo suspiro se abrió paso por la garganta de la DJ al sentirse de nuevo en casa, y sin duda se refería a la estar en la antigua mansión de las Bellas, no tenía nada que ver con los brazos de la pelirroja que aun le sujetaban y con las dulces palabras que le estaba susurrando al oído, claro que no, nada de nada.

-Yo también te he echado de menos Chlo- le responde Beca una vez que su amiga que le deja el suficiente espacio para apartarse un poco.  
Ojos azul bebé coinciden con azul medianoche y el ambiente se carga de electricidad, de una fuerza mayor que hacen que la morena quiera lanzarse a sus brazos de nuevo y unir sus labios con los de la pelirroja. Y es que ese ha sido siempre el problema con su mejor amiga, jamás ha sido capaz de decirle como se sentía, y puede que lo descubriera el último año que estuvo en Barden, pero este cambio en el ambiente, esas miradas más largas de lo habitual y esos vistazos a los labios de la otra mientras que hablaban siempre se habían producido, desde el primer año, desde que Chloe decidió que iban a ser grandes amigas y le asaltó en la ducha (-Eso es asaltar -No es asaltar si te gustó Becs, simplemente tuvimos una conversación amistosa más ligeras de ropa de lo habitual), pero para desgracia de todas sus amigas, que estaban deseando que sus dos capitanas por fin se confesaran su amor eterno, ninguna de las dos actúo conforme a sus sentimientos.

Tiene que ver el hecho de que Beca estuviese saliendo con Jesse los cuatro años de universidad, y que Chloe tuviese esos encuentros, esporádicos, con el chico de la ducha, Tom.

Pero ahora ambas amigas estaban solteras, sin ningún chico que le atase en una relación, ¿el único problema? que una estaba en Miami y la otra en Los Ángeles, y por más que las dos quisieran estar la una con la otra, la distancia era demasiado grande.

-¿Habéis dejado ya de follar con la mirada?- el ambiente se rompe con la misma velocidad con la que se creó una vez que escucha la inconfundible voz de Amy desde la entrada de la casa.  
-¡Sí!- le grita Chloe mientras le saca la lengua y se aproxima a la entrada, dejando a una Beca atrás que todavía está intentando recuperar la respiración- ya te dejo a tu mejor amiga solo para ti, celosilla- dice mientras le da un golpe con la cadera mientras pasa por su lado.  
Y eso parece dar luz verde a la australiana para ir a por Beca. Y cinco años de amistad dan para saber que si la coge va a morir aplastada, así que la DJ, intenta evitar a su amiga tanto como puede mientras corre por el jardín con la australiana pisándole los talones.  
Hasta que al final es inevitable.  
-Ofhf- se le escapa mientras siente el cuerpo de su amiga colisionar con el suyo. En el suelo. Y por desgracia ella cae abajo. Escucha las risas de sus amigas, que no han dudado en salir de la casa para ver el espectáculo.  
Y la DJ sonríe.  
Sin duda esto se siente como estar en casa.  
\--------  
-¿Cómo te sientes ahora que ya te vas a hacer una vieja, Becs?  
-No se Chloe, dímelo tú, ¿cómo se suelen sentir las personas viejas?- pregunta con sorna, mientras una sonrisa malévola se hace paso en su rostro.  
-Has dado donde duele- le acusa la pelirroja, poniendo su mejor cara de puchero para que la DJ le pida perdón.  
-Tú has empezado, así que nada de ponerte modo drama queen para que me disculpe- solo hace falta una mirada más hacia su amiga para saber que va a acabar haciendo lo que ella quiera, pero en defensa de Beca, esa cara de cachorrillo degollado le sale a la perfección y conmueve bastante a todo el mundo- Valeeee, lo siento- la pelirroja levanta un puño al aire en señal de victoria y a la morena se le escapa una risa sincera- nadie se mantiene mejor que tú Chloe, incluso ahora que estas a punto de llegar a los treinta.  
Y la DJ consigue escapar de la torta que su co-capitana va a darle, aunque solo sea esta vez.  
\--------  
Esa misma noche, las Bellas se reunieron como en los viejos tiempos en el salón, todas se habían arreglado para salir pero a la hora de la verdad, se habían acomodado y habían preferido quedarse charlando. Cada una estaba en su sitio habitual, Jessica y Ashley estaban en una esquina del sofá abrazadas, Amy se encontraba junto a ellas, pero ni corta ni perezosa se encontraba tumbada boca arriba con un bol de palomitas en su barriga. Cynthia Rose estaba en el sofá de en frente junto con Stacie y Aubrey , que estaban acarameladas con la rubia apoyada sobre el pecho de la morena. (-Es raro digas lo que digas. - No es raro Becs, se quieren y punto. - Si eso no lo niego, pero la noto relajada, y relajada y Aubrey nunca van en la misma frase)  
A los pies de la parejita se encontraba Flo, quien no paraba de intentar tirarle palomitas a Emily esperando que la heredera cogiera alguna con la boca. Por ahora no lo estaban consiguiendo, pero ellas reclaman que están a punto de conseguirlo.  
Nadie sabe donde está Lilly, está en el salón porque de vez en cuando se escucha algún que otro comentario suyo, pero en este preciso instante Beca no consigue verla por ningún lado.  
Ella concretamente se encuentra en sillón (El sillón del matrimonio- reclamaría Amy), y es que efectivamente es el sillón en el que Chloe y ella se sientan, en este momento la pelirroja ha ido a por más patatas a la cocina y de camino a por una botella de vino nueva. Y como el buen padre de la familia, Beca no podría estar más orgullosa de sus Bellas, se sentía como una espectadora de la tierna estampa familiar en la que las Bellas no paraban de reírse por una de las historias de Amy.  
-Se siente bien volver a casa eh- la voz de la pelirroja le sacó de su pequeña burbuja.  
-Si la verdad es que sí- dijo mientras le ayudaba cogiéndole la botella de vino y echándole de camino un poco en su vaso.  
-Ojalá pudiéramos estar así siempre- y ni la propia pelirroja sabe si se refiere a estar así como una familia con las Bellas o a poder acurrucarse todas las noches contra el pecho de la morena.  
-Eh matrimonio, nada de sexo esta noche, que Beca tiene que dormir en mi cuarto como en los viejos tiempos- todo las Bellas se giraron a mirarlas riéndose tras el comentario de la australiana.  
-No prometo nada.  
Y Chloe se quedó sin palabras, porque lo lógico sería que ese comentario lo hubiese soltado ella, pero las palabras habían salido de los labios de la DJ con una sonrisa triunfadora. Y si bien nunca le había dicho nada a Chloe de que se sentía incomoda con los comentarios de sus amigas, jamás se había pronunciado al respecto, optando mejor por ponerse colorada y farfullar palabras sin sentido mientras la pelirroja respondía.  
Ojos azul bebé se giraron con asombro para encontrar la mirada de su co capitana a la vez que se escucha un claro "uhhhh" de fondo por parte de las Bellas, y es que dos opciones, o Beca había bebido demasiado y se había envalentonado, o estaba mandándole una señal a la pelirroja.  
La morena giro la cara para lanzarle un guiño por encima de su copa de vino.  
Y, sí, tal vez eso sea una señal.


End file.
